Two Savages
by goodbyandthanks 4 all the fish
Summary: .


_Jack was furious about his talk with Dangar, but he had more pressing issues to follow up. He made his way to the car park and jumped in police cruiser 461, it was late, but he owed them this much._

 _Jack drove out of Zootopia, heading to the surrounding towns, stopping at Carrot county, a town named after its many awards for having the best Carrots around. He was told never to show his face, and yet here he was. He was in full uniform, hat, belt, holster and all._

 _He drove down a long dirt road, that seemed to stretch on for miles and in the middle of nowhere he pulled up in front of a house, house 17 a deep gut feeling sank hard as he struggled to swallow over the lump in his throat, number 17 was a small house painted bright red, with 17 hand written in green on the paper white mailbox, the house was small however it backed onto an extensive field of Carrots._

 _Jack knew the house very well, 2 bathrooms, an attic, a medium size kitchen that was open plan with the dining room and 3 bedrooms and a basement converted into a sleeping area where he and Maria had spent many nights sprawled out over the sheets laughing before falling asleep in one another's arms._

 _He turned the lights off the police cruiser and sat holding the steering wheel tight in his paws, his palms sweaty. He thumped his forehead on the steering wheel_

" _What do I say" he murmured glumly to himself._

 _Glanced up for only a moment to see an older female rabbit had the curtains drown back and was looking out at him. Martha, a greyish white Rabbit who looked almost identical to her daughter although she was double Jacks age._

 _The front door of the house opened slightly, he could see the female rabbit arguing with a much taller male Rabbit trying to calm him, Jack rolled his eyes, he wished Stan, Marias's father may have been out somewhere else. He could make out what they were saying and stayed put in the car to listen._

" _I told him to stay away" the father bickered "what's he think he's doing here?"_

" _Calm down Stan!" bit back Martha "he's a police officer now"._

" _Oh and that give him rights huh?"_

 _Jack took a breath and opened the door, the moment he stepped out their talking ceased. Jack stood outside the police cruiser his paw resting on the door, his eyes locking with Stan._

 _There was a long pause, "What do you think you're doing here Slick?" Grunted Stan aggressively._

 _Jack gently pulled off his badge and threw it on the car seat, then pulled on his Windsor knot in his tie and threw that off also, then gently placed his gun down on the seat. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath_

" _Well here goes" he spoke to himself._

 _He walked over to the porch out the front of the house, Jack was about three meters from Stan, he took off his hat and held it to his chest._

" _Hey Jack" smiled Martha, Stan just looked down his nose at Jack with utmost disgust._

 _Jack ignored the greeting, following protocol "Mr and Mrs Luck?" he asked formally although he knew fair well who they were._

 _Martha was taken off by Jacks question, she was confused_

" _Yes, you know us Jack"._

 _Jack pulled out a folder and pulled out papers and took the three-meter stride to hand the papers to Martha. He then stood as straight as a plank allowing her to read the note._

" _I'm sorry" sighed Jack once he knew she had got the gist of the visit._

" _No…this can't be…. I don't understand Jack…" Martha's hand trembled with the paper. Her eyes welled up and she began to sob, covering her mouth with her other paw, Stan's anger swept aside and replaced with concern._

" _What does it say Martha?" he asked, Martha who was too distraught to read held the paper out her paw shaking uncontrollably. Stan read the paper and the colour all but left his face, his paw letting go of the paper._

" _No" he choked breathlessly taking two stumbles back and leaning on the house for support. The paper falling on the ground read:_

" _Dear Mr and Mrs Luck,_

 _It is with great sadness and regret to_

 _Inform you that your Daughter_

 _And a fellow officer of the police force,_

 _Maria Luck_ _has gone missing, we hope for_

 _The best but, express that the worse should be prepared for._

 _We believe she was a target by an animal targeting Rabbits._

 _We endeavour to do our best for her safe return and have our_

 _Best officers on the case._

 _Signed: Chief Dangar_

 _Sahara police department._

 _Jack knew they don't usually give out letters such as this, but needed one to be written, he needed to let Matha and Stan know._

 _Jacks eyes started to get teary and breaking professional form he ran forward and Hugged Marth tight._

" _I'll find her I Promise" whispered Jack as he embraced Martha. "I'll bring her home"._

 _Jack let go of Martha as Stan took his place comforting his wife, Martha burying her face in Stans chest crying._

 _Stan wrapped his arms around her._

" _I'll find her" repeated Jack with a solemn nod to Stan._

" _Damn it you better, find her Jack…. you let her down once…don't let it happen again… find my baby girl and bring her home…"_

 _Jack stuttered, "You have my word" he promised before turning and walking back to the cruiser, his heart buried in sadness._

" _You promised me things before Jack… and you couldn't keep them" murmured Stan to himself as he watched Jack's car pull away._

 _Jack was driving back when his phone, that was on the seat beside him buzzed, it was a message from an unknown number and just as he reached for his phone, the screen went blank and showed a picture of a battery. The thought of an unknown number made the drive back to the department very unsettling._

 _Jack arrived back at the precinct, and was about to go inside when he saw Vergil and Steve sitting out the front both of them looked glad to see Jack. Steve throwing down and stomping the cigarette that rested between his lips._

 _Savage got out of the car and walked over, before he could even speak Vergil perked up_

" _Did you get it?"_

" _Get what?" asked Jack confused and a little taken back by the abruptness._

" _The message" chimed in Steve, their faces holding great anxiety, as if needing to tell him something but not wanting to._

" _My phone died… what message?" asked Jack, a sick feeling rising in his body._

 _Both Vergil and Steve looked at one another, as if working out to see who would tell Jack._

 _Vergil swallowed deeply and held out his phone, it was a picture message, it was an image of Ryan with his paws chained above his head hanging from what looked like a support beam he was a Rabbit length off the ground, just dangling, a pool of blood collected at his feet._

 _Jacks eyes widened as he snatched the phone starring at the picture in horror. "is he…"_

" _No, the message below read "come get him, Pier 12" added Steve. Slowly prying the phone from Jacks vice like grip._

 _Jack turned and began walking briskly "get in the cruiser" ordered Jack._

" _What about back up?" asked Steve. Running beside him to keep up._

" _We are the backup!" he grunted, a look of determination and anger on his face "let's get this prick"._

 _Jack, Steve and Vergil were only a block away from pier twelve, Vergil was on the radio, he was about to call for more police, when Jack interrupted "Change to channel 39" he ordered._

" _But that's the ZPD?"_

" _That right, they are better trained and have more staff, plus they are closer, get them on the horn now" shouted Jack as he swerved in and out of traffic, blaring his horn, police sirens wailing._

" _When you get through you should get a guy called Clawhauser, get him to Patch through to Bogo… he's in charge down there!"_

 _Vergil complied and was in the midst of talking when Jack reached the pier screeching to a holt and all but bounding out of the car and drawing his firearm simultaneously, Steve stumbling to keep up._

" _Hey wait guys!" called Vergil, trying desperately to explain the situation to the ZPD so that he could join them in their siege._

 _Jack and Steve got to the giant sliding front doors of the warehouse Jack stood in front of the door while Steve went back to back with the wall, his firearm held in two paws aimed at the ground ready to take Jack's flank, they both nodded and without hesitation Jack shot three times at the padlock shattering it into pieces. Steve grabbing the door and sliding it open. They both went in and turned their torches on, guns at the ready._

 _Jack could hear his own breathing, the sweat on his forehead turning to ice as the cool air of the giant warehouse seemed to drop the temperature instantly._

" _Watch you corners" whispered Jack, Steve nodding in compliance._

 _Jack nodded and Steve took the left corridor between two giant crates, Jack continuing forward._

 _Vergil was puffed as he reached the door, feeling left behind, he was stumbling to get his gun and torch out, he was ten steps into the darkness of the giant shed and before he could even blink he was knocked to the ground unconscious._

 _Jack held the button on his two way and spoke "How you looking Steve?"_

 _Static came back for a moment before Steve responded, "All clear down this side"_

" _Vergil, are you in yet?"_

 _Jack continued to check his corners and above head, aiming his gun in all directions._

" _Copy Vergil you there?" repeated Jack._

 _Before Jack could wait for a response, he saw the half-conscious body of Ryan hanging from a beam a few meters in front of him; Savage holstered his gun and Ran forward, trying desperately to free him. The image of Ryan mirroring that of the picture message sent to the three officers earlier._

" _Sorry boss... should have let you know where I was going" babbled Ryan while blood dripped from his mouth" His eyes were half closed and his shirt was covered in dirt and blood._

" _No, its fine, it's okay" comforted Jack, "I just need to get you down from there, then we're out of here buddy, Back-ups on the way"._

 _Steve came into a clearing where there was a bunny a female. She was gagged and tied to a post._

" _Maybe we can save a few after all" thought Steve._

 _"Maria!" asked Steve as he began towards her about to holster his gun when Maria, began panicking and pointing her head over his shoulder, it took Steve only a moment to realise what she was trying to say, his ears finally kicked in and he could hear and smell the predator behind him, just as he dawned upon Steve, who turned letting off a shot, the gun sound echoed the whole warehouse._

 _Jack who was trying to lift Ryan up and over the chain quickly let him go at the sound of the gunshot, turning and drawing his firearm in a fluid, well-practised motion, slowly reaching his now shaky paw to his two-way radio_

" _Come in Steve" he whispered, with no response._

 _Jack's nerves were on edge and only now he began realising that every corridor in the warehouse seemed to lead to where Ryan was hanging, in all directions were paths of darkness, like he was in the middle of a target, a trap. He let go of his radio and pulled up his flashlight shining it in all directions._

 _Green eyes focused on jack who sat in the opening, an open paw grazed over wooden crates cutting deep in to them with his claws, before he disappeared into the dark._

 _The sound of claws scratching timber echoed the room, Jack turning to where the sound was coming from and shinning his torch only to see a wooden box with claw marks down it, but the way was empty, he was trying to unnerve Jack, scare him and it was working. He then heard footstep running from behind him and turned letting off three blind shots that seemed to hit nothing but air._

 _Jack's chest was going crazy; his breathing was uncontrollable his fear was immense._

" _Run Jack…" groaned Ryan. The sound of his chains "tinging" as he slowly swung back and forth_

" _I'm not leaving you here!" he explained as courageously as he could muster._

 _The predator sat in the dark able to see Jack below turning and shinning his flashlight frantically, A long red muzzle came close to Steve's stolen two-way radio, held firmly between his claws._

" _Afraid little Rabbit?" went Jacks Radio. Jacks heart all but sinking thinking that this animal had gotten another one of his friends._

" _You're all alone Rabbit, what are you going to do? Where are your police comrades when you need them most?"_

 _Jack didn't respond he kept turning in circles flashing his light and aiming his gun._

" _Does it upset knowing you were nothing but a meal set out to lure me into the open?"_

 _Again Jack refused to answer. But the fox was right it burnt Jack knowing that Dangar had used them so willingly._

" _Jackkkk" moaned Ryan as if in pain._

 _Jack ran to the front Ryan so he was face to face with him._

" _What is it buddy"._

 _was silence that a kind of sadness in Ryan's half shut eyes, "Were all gunna die Jack"._

" _No we're not Ryan, we are getting out of this we just have to wait until-"_

 _Ryan was listening to Jack until he saw the slick body of the stalker down on all fours coming up from behind Jack, silent as death himself, he was so silent it was as if his paws floated across the ground without touching, not once did he disturb the air with his tread. Jack seemed to preoccupied, and Ryan was to fear engulfed to speak, he just murmured and sputtered. The words "Behind you" getting stuck on the lump in his throat._

" _\- so stay with me and we…"_

 _Something was wrong thought Jack mid-sentence, Jack knew it Ryan's eyes weren't on him now, they were over his shoulder, Jack turned and before he could shoot he blacked out the feeling of his head slamming into concrete was the last thing he felt._

 _Jack awoke moments later, he had remember being dragged across the floor and heard Marias voice, he was woozy when he came to and before long got his bearings he was tied up to Ryan, Vergil and Maria. Bones of Rabbits surrounded them and it seemed like something out of a bad horror movie._

 _Jack turned to see he was tied next to Maria, "Maria" he exclaimed with a smile, over his shoulder to her leaning his head back to hug her._

 _She turned and was less than happy, her eyes were fear ridden and her face was drenched in tears_

" _Jack, I'm scared" she cried._

" _All together again" interrupted an elegant yet sinister voice "I told you to leave well enough alone Officer Savage"._

 _Jack didn't respond he just grunted_

" _Hush now Rabbit, don't spoil my appetite" He chuckled, Jack couldn't see who was talking as he was tied with his back to him, but could hear some kind of slopping and snapping sound, and could feel Ryan, who was facing the other way shaking._

" _He's fucking eating him" whispered Ryan with a jump in his voice._

 _Jack swallowed hard "Who….is he eating?"_

 _Ryan's lip quivered "Steve" he choked. Just as the sound of bones breaking and marrow being slurped sounded._

 _Jack felt bile build up in his throat._

" _Wwhat is he?"_

" _Fox…" murmured Ryan_

 _Before they could speak again they heard footsteps coming over to them, the fox grabbing Vergil, who was still out cold, his jaws almost completely wrapping around Vergil's middle_

" _Next up, another nosy officer"._

 _Before anyone could say anything the sound of skin tearing and ligaments snapping echoed, Vergil unfortunately awoke halfway through, and began screaming the most soul shattering shriek Jack had ever heard. Ryan just shut his eyes trying hard to block out the sound, breathing through his nose, Maria wailed woefully, shaking and struggling too free herself._

" _Jack I don't want to die…I don't want to die Jack"._

 _Jack had no words, there was nothing he could do, he lead his friends into a trap, into a buffet. The chewing stopped and Jack realised that He was done with Vergil, the sound of his body thumping across the ground as he was tossed aside by the fox._

" _I think you should be next, you're making the most noise" grinned the fox making his way to Maria down on all fours._

 _The fox leant in to grab Maria, his face going passed Ryan toward her, when Ryan took a deep breath whispering to Jack from the side of his mouth_

" _It's been an honour Jack"_

 _In an act of heroic valour, he head butted the fox making him flinch back._

" _You leave her alone you Prick, how about some food with a little bite?" Ryan spat "come on you prick, eat me if you have the balls fox, kill a women you pathetic piece of trash"._

 _The fox rubbed his jaw before smiling devilishl_

" _So be it, I like my steaks tough" he didn't even untie Ryan he just lunged at him, and began devouring him right behind Jack and Maria._

 _Jack holding Ryan's paw tight and Ryan squeezing back Just as hard, until his life was gone and his paw went limp. Jack half smiled half cried inside_

" _Not once did Ryan make a peep, not once did he show weakness"._

 _The fox rubbed his paw across his muzzle to clean away the blood_

" _Now for you my dear" He cut the ropes and grabbed Marias throat in his jaws, her paw was interlocked with Jacks_

" _Jack" she murmured._

" _I love you Jack" she whispered_

 _Jack couldn't speak his eyes just welled in tears as he pleaded with the fox to stop, the fox let her finish before his eyes smiled at Jack and in one hard grinding chomp the sound of the bones in her neck snapping echoed the warehouse, breaking Jack's soul in one crush._

 _The fox moved, so he was now set in front of Jack, the lifeless body of Maria, being dragged across the floor in his jaws like some sort of toy._

" _Would you like to watch this one?" asked the fox politely "would you like to try a little? You never know you might like it"._

 _Jack was staring at the ground his shoulder jumping as he cried_

" _When I get out of here I'm going to kill every last one of you fox's"_

 _The fox put Maria down for a moment stretching his jaw_

" _There is no getting out of here Savage…. Now watch closely" explained the fox moving back to Maria "you see the back" he gestured dragging his claw over her spine "is hard to bite through, you must enter through the stomach" he moved his jaws to the silk soft belly of Maria._

 _Jack yelled as loud as he could while trying to break from his restrains, and just as the fox was ready to devour the remains of Maria, the doors and windows busted open and from all directions animals in Blue seemed to come in wave after wave_

" _ZPD FREEZE, STOP RIGHT THERE" came shouts from all directions_

 _At the forefront was Dangar and by his side was a young Chief Bogo, who came in large as life, a shotgun in his hoof as he let off a warning shot in the air before taking aim at the fox._

" _Up now fox!"_

 _The fox sighed "pity, what a waste" he expressed to Jack_

 _Looking at the carcass of Maria then back to Jack, and without even a single drop of care, he removed his jaws from Maria, stood and raised his paws  
_

" _You got me"._

 _Two officered hand cuffed and walked the fox out, who seemed to keep his eyes poised on Jack, a missed trophy._

 _The officers with Bogo all looked around to see the remains of all the victims the fox had killed and at the remains of all of Jack's companions, but the most horrifying thing they saw was Jack's eyes, the eyes of an animal who had seen something far worse than death and who was scarred beyond the point of repair._

 _The moment Jack was free he did three things, firstly, he walked up to Dangar throwing his badge at his feet, secondly, he picked up his dropped firearm and finally he grabbed the body of Maria wrapping her up and walking off with her in his arm, Dangar tried to stop him babbling on about how he can't just take a body from a crime scene and so on, but jack just pointed the gun at him without a sound, his eyes let Dangar know he was serious. Dangar raised his monstrous hoofs and backed off letting Jack through._

 _He drove the body of Maria to her parents' house and walked from the car to the door with her wrapped in a veil falling to his knees at the door. He wished to cry, he wished to sob, but there was nothing left in him, just a giant hole, a hole that seemed to grow with hatred and anger. The more he looked at her the more peaceful she looked, like she was asleep._

" _You stay away from us!" blared Stan, as he paced back and forth his paw on his forehead, he fought with all his might to hold back tears "you promised!" he shouted punching the door to the house, Martha however was sprawled over the body of Maria rocking back and forth_

" _My baby girl" she cried over and over nuzzling into her._

 _Jack didn't stay, the last thing he knew Martha and Stan would want was to see him, the rabbit who left Maria at the altar and the rabbit who let her die, so Jack walked to the police cruiser without a sound, without a peep and never saw them again._

Jack looked up at Bogo who was still leaning on the door frame.

"Satisfied?" Jack exclaimed with tears in his eyes, a tight jaw and a strain in his voice as he finished his story.

Judy who sat opposite him was in complete shock, her mouth hung open and she now knew, the full extent of Jacks hatred.

She leaned in while he was still cuffed and threw her arms around his neck wishing she could hug away the pain, Bogo without looking turned to leave "un-cuff him" he blared. "we need to sort this mess out".

Judy gently released him from her hug and reached up to undo the cuffs, Jacks eyes seemed to stay set on a single tile on the floor, however Judy had one final question on her mind.

"Jack?" she began, grabbing his attention,

"mmm?" he responded a sign he was listening.

"What was the fox's name?"

Jack looked up … an unnerving smile crossing his mouth, making Judy feel uneasy, like the answer was going to be worse than the story.

"His name was….


End file.
